Black Market Beagle
by ChestnutBrumby
Summary: Set after Serenity. Simon searches for a special gift to surprise Kaylee... Stand alone, rated G.


Simon turned to glace cautiously back over his shoulder. Serenity's familiar hull rose behind him, partially obscured by a banner-adorned stall selling - was that some sort of fruit? Simon wrinkled his nose and quickly averted his gaze from the questionable vendor and his wares and scanned the area in front of him. The bustle of the marketplace at full noon was somewhat overwhelming. Being aboard Serenity was many things - but crowded was not often one of them. Simon took a last glance back at the ship, and a small smile touched his serious face. It was comforting to think of Kaylee back onboard, lying on her back tinkering with something under one of the engine-room panels (Simon had asked about it once, but they has since reached an agreement that he wouldn't fill her ears with medical jargon if she wouldn't fill his with tech-speech).  
Now, if only he could find what he needed... which would be easier if he knew what he was looking for. He had embarked onto this noisy, bustling moon to find Kaylee a present. It wasn't any occasion in particular, but he had listened the previous night to her cheerful complaints about the captain leaving off buying new engine parts to the very last second (or when they crashed in the middle of a heist and he was forced to pay attention) and it struck Simon that Kaylee never asked for anything for herself. The one possession she treasured was a dress Mal had acquired for her almost a year back, which had been in conjunction with a job so it didn't really count anyway.  
This marketplace was, Simon thought with a touch of irony, rather similar to the one he and River had wound up at before boarding Serenity. Thinking of his sister's progress quickly banished all traces of irony. River's nightmares were gone, her joy had returned, and her delight at piloting Serenity was evident to the entire crew. Jayne never ceased making endless remarks about expecting to wake one morning to find the ship up-side down in the middle of a desert, but even he had no _real_ concerns now.  
River was better.  
As he passed a second fruit vender he raised a brow at what appeared to be a black, shriveled banana. His hope of finding Kaylee a nice box of strawberries was rapidly plummeting.  
He hated shopping. What on earth did you get a girl who ran an entire ship and could do so in her sleep?  
A yapping differing from the endless chatter around him met his ears. Rounding a stall packed with rope and rusting chains, he broke into a smile. He had found the perfect gift.

Malcom Reynolds was napping all peaceful-like in the co-pilot's chair, the old dinosaur figures casting strange shadows about him from the back-lighting of the panels, when Jayne crashed into the cockpit with his usual subtly. Mal's eyes snapped open and he jerked upright, instantly worried. Firstly, because Jayne was wearing a smirk, which was far too much of an in-depth expression for him to master very often. Secondly, because he could hear a sound from the cargo hold that deeply, deeply disturbed him.  
It sounded like barking.   
"Better com'n see, Mal." The captain had already pushed past Jayne and leapt the stairs to the mesh walkway. Simon had reached the top of the ramp, and with difficulty, as his arms were wrapped around a bundle of wriggly red and white fur, hit the red close button with his elbow.  
It wasn't a beagle, but it was pretty damn close.

River appeared at the opposite doorway with an opened tin and a spoon in hand, and broke into a delighted grin when she saw her brother. "Simon, is that..." Mal silenced her with a stare, and Simon looked up in time to catch his look of horror. He pointed wildly at the elder Tam. "No! No, no, and no, what are you doing with that... lunchmeat... on my ship?"  
Simon held back a laugh - Mal's expression really was priceless - and held up the ball of fur, which wagged his tail at the captain. "His name is Champ." He walked up the stairs and passed a gaping Mal, who swiveled to stare after him, working his jaw soundlessly. Jayne shrugged and headed for his bunk. Zoë stuck her head around the doorway and tilted her head slightly at her captain. "Sir?"  
"Did - was - that - did you see?" Articulation was clearly not high on Mal's priority list. Zoë smiled humorlessly. "Looks like your crew just got bigger, sir. Should I prepare a cabin?"  
Simon grinned to himself as he strode down the corridor towards the engine room, Champ happily nuzzling at his shirt. "You behave, please. Time to make some proper introductions. This one will like you, trust me... Kaylee! I have a surprise for you!"  
More endearing than ever with a smudge of grease under one eye, she bounced out of the engine room towards him, her eyes lighting up. "A surprise? What - Oooh!" With a happy squeal she pounced at Simon, grabbing the little dog and holding him up in front of her face. Champ wagged his whole rear end in his delight and licked her on the chin. She turned to him, eyes shining. "Simon... for me?"  
"For you." He liked her expression even better than Mal's. With another delighted squeal she threw herself at him and grabbed him around the neck with her free arm. A very contented puppy yipped and snuggled between the two humans, hardly understanding what all the fuss was about. This new place, full of exciting new scents (There was a certain pair of leather shoes somewhere about that smelt rather tempting) certainly seemed to hold plenty of action.


End file.
